


Broken World - Supernatural Asexual Mini Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: The apocalypse comes and goes leaving Michael and Lucifer trapped in the cage, along with their vessels Sam and Dean. The world is broken and the survivors are left to pick up the pieces. Ruby is pregnant with Sams child and together she and Castiel set off to see what's left of the world and find there are somethings left saving after all.





	Broken World - Supernatural Asexual Mini Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the SPN Asexual Mini bang story, [Broken World](http://ohwillothewisp.livejournal.com/12523.html), written by Ohwillothewisp. I worked with her during last years challenge and it was a honor to work with her again!!

  
  



End file.
